Being Human  Life is restored
by FoxieGal
Summary: What would've happened if Mitchell wasn't staked at the end of Series 3? If Nina hadn't of died...? Read and find out. :
1. 1: Life's door

**What would've happened if George refused to stake Mitchell, and the one of the old ones never came? Wait and see ;) xx**

Mitchell lay on his bed, he'd never cried so much in his life… Was it normal for a vampire to cry? Preferably not…  
>"Mitchell…" Annie appear beside Mitchell's bed, scaring the life out of him.<br>"Bloody hell… Do you mind! Does a closed door mean _nothing_ to you?"  
>"I'm a ghost Mitchell… Of course it doesn't." She said plainly, taking a seat on the crumpled duvet of Mitchell's bedding.<br>"I said some things… That maybe I didn't mean." Mitchell stated, sitting up.  
>"I know you didn't mean them… But they still hurt." Annie began to sob, looking at the floor in contemplation.<br>"I'm sorry…" Mitchell wrapped his arms around Annie, and began to sway gently from side to side.  
>"What came over you Mitchell? Asking George to stake you like that, putting so much pressure on him?"<br>"Life came over me… It overwhelmed me, how much more damage could I have done before it was unforgivable to my friends and those around me… And how much guilt can I endure? I think one-hundred and sixteen years is too much, don't you think? It's eating me away, killing me, burning a black hole within my heart, and to think how much I'd already upset you and so _many_ others! I wanted to die… I wanted to leave this world, to take the pain away!" Mitchell exclaimed, feeling aggravated and cooped up.  
>"I understand honey I really do!" Annie brushed a wave of black curls from Mitchells pale and cold face. She then gently placed her lips on his cheek, letting her breath blow over his cheek bones. It tickled Mitchell, it felt like he'd opened a window, and a slight winter breeze along with droplets of snow had come in and prickled his cheek. She smiled, she would give <em>anything <em>in the world to come back to life, to be a part of humanity again.  
>"You'd give anything to come back to humanity wouldn't you Annie?" Mitchell questioned placing a hand on her smooth and soft face.<br>"You know I would Mitchell…" She sighed, praying and only wishing that in her dreams this might come true.  
>"Seize the moment was what she said… Didn't she?"<br>"Who… Sasha?" Annie said, a tear slipping from her grief stricken face. Mitchell nodded.  
>"Then seize the moment… Because life's door is a-waiting." Mitchell smiled, gesturing to a white door, which had now replaced where the window had been.<br>"Do you really think its …."  
>"Life's door Annie, it's not death!"<br>"Are you sure… Mitchell come with me! You know where it'll take me. Back to the house, where I died. But won't it change time? I won't have met you, or George or Nina…"  
>"No, it won't change time… I'll come with you, back to Bristol." Mitchell stood up, and took Annie's hand, maybe life had prevailed… Given Annie another chance. Annie stood up, gave Mitchell a light kiss and together they walked, through 'Life's door'.<p>

**Ahh! What's going to happen next? I will continue this in Chapter 2, which… I will think up as I go along, but seriously… I didn't know this was what I was going to write, it just came to my head. But I love the idea and I'm sticking with it. Review please! Oh by the way, I would've included a link to music from the Being Human soundtrack, but I'm not sure if giving links is against the rules… So I won't just in case… Thank you xx.**


	2. 2: Nina?

**Hey guys! I'm back, with Chapter 2. Just so you know, anyone who reads this. I am open for suggestions, if I've spelt something wrong or made a mistake somewhere please tell me. (In a nice way please) Because it will bug the hell outta me. Thanks so much! Please review :D**

As Annie stepped through the door, her senses failed to work, her head spun and her life revolved around madness._ It's like bloody Alice in Wonderland! _She thought, she only then realised, she wasn't in Bristol, she was in Barry, South wales, in Mitchell's bedroom. Just as it was, as it used to be. Mitchell looked up.  
>"You didn't follow me?" She asked, looking at him.<br>"No…" He gulped, "No I didn't. Because I knew if I came with you, it would change the present tense." He said smiling. Annie threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, inhaling his scent.  
>"<em>I love you; John Mitchell." <em>She whispered in a muffle into his black curls.  
>"I love you too." He said, smoothing her hair, but Annie was up and about again in a flash running from Mitchells bedroom and hammering on Georges door.<br>"George! George!"  
>"Mm…" She could hear George groan.<br>"I'm Human!"  
>"Oh happy days…" He mumbled as she threw open his door. "Wait... <em>What!" <em>He exclaimed sitting up abruptly.  
>"You heard, <em>I'm human!" <em>

Annie sat on the sofa, placing her lips on a coffee mug for the first time in five years. She took a sip, overwhelmed at the glory of its taste.  
>"Run me through a-a-again…" George said.<br>"George… How many times do I have to explain…"  
>"I've got all day, and you've clearly got eternity… And I'm waiting." He said, crossing his right leg over his left leg, sipping at his mug of coffee.<p>

"Life's door appeared…"  
>"<em>Life's? <em>I thought it was deaths."  
>"My point exactly, anyway, I told Annie to go through it, and she came back human."<br>"H-h-h-how exactly can we prove she's human though?" George asked stuttering.  
>"Well… She wouldn't be able to eat otherwise?" Nina suggested looking at Annie raiding the biscuit tin.<br>"Oh… Good point…" George said, cleaning his glasses on his pyjama top. Mitchell, slightly concerned stood up, but Nina grabbed hold of his leather jacket and stopped him.  
>"What's going on between you two?" She whispered in a matter of urgency.<br>"N-nothing…" Mitchell said flatly still looking at Annie.  
>"Well.. Clearly there is!" She stated in a whisper. And when Mitchell said nothing, she slapped him. "Tell me!" She said. Rubbing his cheek Mitchell replied.<br>"Well… We're kind of an… _item?_"  
>"What are you kidding mate! That's great!" George exclaimed patting Mitchell on the back.<br>"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nina asked smiling.  
>"Well… Annie didn't want to." Mitchell stated. Overhearing, Annie piped up wandering toward the three of them.<br>"_I didn't want to? _I thought you didn't want to!" She exclaimed standing beside Mitchell.  
>"Oh… Well I think we both got the wrong picture, but oh well." Annie smiled at Mitchell's effort to not show the fact that he was pissed for telling. Annie wrapped her arms around Mitchell's waist and smiled broadly, <em>screw Owen.<em> She thought, she had Mitchell now. Mitchell could feel his blood lust boiling up inside him, but he wasn't going to hurt Annie, he wouldn't dare. He would tear the world apart if anything happened to her. He exhaled, making an attempt to smile. 

"I'm going to need some clothes… Because Nina's will be much too small for me," Annie paused. "No offence to her obviously. But I was hoping you'd come with me?" Annie asked sitting at Mitchells desk.  
>"Uh, yeah… Why not?" He smiled once again, this time for real. Only he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.<p>

*****

"What about this one?" Annie suggested holding a tank top up to her chest.  
>"Uh… Sorry, but no."<br>"Oh. How about that one?" Annie asked, holding up yet another shirt. Mitchell sighed, dumping himself on a chair.  
>"You're really not enjoying this are you?" She asked sitting beside him.<br>"It's not that… Just you'd have been better off coming with Nina. She knows more about _girl_ stuff than I." Mitchell said kissing Annie on the cheek lightly.  
>"Mm, oh well. I need my boyfriend's opinion too!" Annie exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm done here for today, let's go home." She put back the clothes she had in hand, and together, they walked out the store, Mitchell carrying hours' worth of shopping.<br>As they walked back together, arm in arm. They saw Nina and George out on the street, climbing into a taxi, Nina clearly in distress.  
>"What're they doing?" Annie asked, worried.<br>"I don't know." Mitchell handed his bags to Annie, who watched as he ran up the street, and tried to stop the cab before it was too late. But it had driven away, breaking the speed limit. Mitchell jogged back to Annie's side.  
>"I think Nina's giving birth." He said taking a few bags from her.<br>"Oh that's wonderful!" Annie beamed happily, "In the non-pained sense." She added on the end. "Do you think we should visit?" She asked quickly.  
>"We could, I'll give George's mobile a call before though."<p>

**Okay! So what do you think? Is Nina really giving birth? As I said before: This was written as I thought it. I do not like plans, nor lists. So this is probably crappy, but still. I am going to work hard on this, because of my dedication to Being human. I was also thinking about ordering the Soundtrack and Box set series 1-3. Well anyways, I will upload this and continue writing. Thanks! Please review xx**


	3. 3: Love is in the air

**Hey guys! I'm back, with Chapter 3! I can't believe I've gotten so far! I always give myself a deadline of half an hour to write each chapter, and at the moment it's quarter to nine at night. So bear with the crappy writing, and spare me any nasty criticism you wish to give. I am open to suggestions and **_**constructive **_**criticism. Thank you :)**

Mitchell dialled George's number on the house phone, Annie pacing, thinking about how they needed a new phone.  
>"Hello?" The voice came from the other line.<br>"Hey! George it's Mitchell where are you?"  
>"Nina's ill… She's giving birth, but the baby isn't holding up very well… And they don't understand how she's going into labour so quickly!" Mitchell heard George sob.<br>"Okay, well Annie and me could pop down and see you…"  
>"NO!" George paused, "No, no, uh – yeah she'll be fine. I'll give you a call later to tell you how she's doing…"<br>"Okay man, keep your cool…" Mitchell smiled to himself as he hung up. Annie was only too eager to hear what was wrong.  
>"Calm! Hold your horses, okay?" Mitchell exhaled, "Okay, well basically, Nina's gone into labour, and the doctors can't figure out how come she's gone so quickly!" Annie nodded and said nothing. Annie only put her hands together, and sat on the floor.<br>"Annie…? What're you doing?" Mitchell asked, quite confused.  
>"It's a prayer, for the baby and Nina. It's Jewish, George taught me it." She said, murmuring something under her breath. After she'd finished she stood.<br>"I'm not a man of religion, but I still wish them the best." Mitchell said, embracing Annie.  
>"I feel… So young again Mitchell. Like the world is waiting for me." She stated.<br>"Well, there are a wide variety of career choices out there for you, all waiting." Mitchell smoothed Annie's hair, kissing her forehead.  
>"I don't want to have a job." She said firmly.<br>"Well, what do you want then; to be a housewife?" Mitchell chuckled.  
>"Yes! Exactly, I want to iron your shirts, and make you beans on toast in the morning, and make the beds and clean and, <em>be normal!" <em>She beamed at the thought.  
>"Well, housewife you shall be then." Mitchell chuckled. Pulling away, and sitting on the sofa.<p>

It had been a long night, awaiting the arrival of Nina and the baby. Nothing. They'd at least expected a phone call, but no. Nothing. Annie wandered down the stairs, armfuls of laundry in her hands. She opened the washing machine door and threw the laundry in, putting it on a cold cycle.  
>"Oh, you're up. I'm not quite used to you sleeping." Mitchell was sat on the sofa, with a newspaper. But he folded the newspaper over and placed it on the coffee table.<br>"Yes… See, I was thinking Mitchell."  
>"'bout what?" He asked in his Irish accent.<br>"_Children." _Annie mumbled.  
>"Repeat that, didn't quite hear you." Mitchell smiled, he'd heard her alright, he just wanted her to say it again.<br>"_Children…" _She mumbled a bit louder.  
>"Children? Really… I would've thought that ghost baby had put you off…" Annie went red, realising Mitchell had heard her. She looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed.<br>"Oh no! It's fine, don't be embarrassed!" Mitchell exclaimed, standing and walking over to Annie, who he put his arms around. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.  
>"I just want to have a <em>normal<em> life…"  
>"Normal as you want it to be, dating a vampire isn't going to make your life any more normal than it is I'm afraid." He paused, thinking about what Annie had said. "You really meant what you said?" He asked.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, I just want to have a baby, that I can take care of, that you'd come home to after work, a wife and a baby… And maybe even a _dog!" _She said enthusiastically.  
>"A <em>Wife?" <em>He quoted.  
>"Oh… I went too far… I shouldn't have said that!" She said, going red again.<br>"Sweetie, it's fine! I want that too!"  
>"Really, you do?" She asked excitedly.<br>"Yeah! Of course I do, I _love _ya Annie. Let's get married!"  
>"Pinch me I'm dreaming!" She said so excitedly, she sounded as if she were to faint. Mitchell pinched her and she squealed with delight.<br>"I didn't mean _actually_ pinch me!" She giggled throwing her arms around his neck. Mitchell picked her up and spun her around. 

**Okay! How insane! Annie and Mitchell are gonna get married! I didn't want Mitchell to sound too, I don't know, gangstery but… He has an Irish tone to his voice, so I wanted to add the 'ya' that he always seems to say in the show. So if you could actually imagine his voice like I could, then my writing with his dialogue wouldn't be so crappy. Anyway, suggestions welcome! ;) **


	4. 4: Murder begets murder Annie

**Hey guys! I'm back, with Chapter 4! I haven't much to say but, please review! xx**

2 days later, Nina, George and a screaming baby came in the front door. Annie was delighted and rushed to them smiling more than ever.  
>"Aww! So sweet, boy or girl."<br>"It's a girl, we called her Eve." Nina said happily, she cradled the baby close to her chest, and kissed it gently, soothing it with her soft and gentle words.  
>"I love you." She whispered to the baby Eve. Annie's eyes welled with tears, she'd realised the thought that scared her the most was being a mom. Mitchell joined her, smiling broadly. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and pecked her lightly on the lips.<br>"Are you sure you want a baby Annie?" He asked her quietly.  
>"Yes, more than anything in the world, and I want a baby with <em>you,<em> Mitchell." Mitchell smiled at the thought, creating a little life. Would a vampire even be able to produce young? Surely… He was just like a normal human.  
>"But when?" Annie asked.<br>"I don't know… Whenever you'd like." Mitchell replied, circling Annie.  
>"Stop circling Mitchell… It puts me on edge!" Annie complained.<br>"So… Are you guys thinking of-"  
>"No…"<br>"No way!"  
>"Definitely not!"<br>"I'm not a father figure anyway…" Mitchell said chuckling. Annie took hold of his hand and pulled Mitchell upstairs.  
>"Well, maybe we could…"<br>"Yes?" Mitchell questioned.  
>"Rent a hotel room for the night, so we have <em>some<em> privacy." Annie suggested.  
>"Or we could offer to look after the baby…"<br>"Mitchell no! She's a newborn, maybe the child should spent its first night _with _its parents!" Annie blurted. Immediently after she regretted it but smoothed Mitchells shirt and smiled.  
>"You big fat liar anyway!"<br>"About what?" Mitchell asked startled.  
>"You'd make a wonderful fatherly figure!" Annie said.<p>

"You think they're really going to… take it off and put it on?" George asked Nina surprisedly.  
>"Well, they are aloud their own private space and decisions." Nina replied.<br>"Hmm, well… I guess…"

**2 months later :**

Annie looked at the result of her pregnancy test for the third time, this wa the third result. Third time lucky! She thought, overjoyed she ran into Mitchell and her room.  
>"Mitchell! Mitchell!" She shoved the test under his nose.<br>"Oh! Annie! This is brilliant! We can start a family together!" Mitchell exclaimed as Annie sat on his lap.  
>"Next step, I have a list…"<br>"A list?"  
>"Yes. We can either, look into a new house, or think about baby names."<br>"I think… we should explore the house hunting area." Mitchell brushed a curl of hair from Annie's face.  
>"Wait… What about marriage?" Annie asked her brown eyes, intriguing Mitchell, telling him all their secrets. Mitchell said nothing, but tapped his nose and smirked at Annie's willingness to know. Annie took Mitchells hands and stroked his left palm with her pinky finger softly.<p>

"What do you think, it's small it's cozy?"  
>"I say, it's perfect!" Annie felt a wave of sickness as Mitchell said the exact same words that Owen had said when they went house hunting.<br>"Annie? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah I'm cool." She said rubbing her stomach. He kissed her lightly.<br>"I'll _never,_ do what Owen did to you… _Ever._" He whispered, Annie smiled. She'd been smiling a lot recently. But she felt extremely safe with Mitchell, and when wrapped in his embrace… Was like being under a bullet proof shield. She took hold of his hand, and together, they decided this was their family home. A little cottage, in Barry, in the countryside. What could've been more perfect, they returned to their B&B home later that day and sat at the dining room table.  
>"Names." Mitchell said drumming his finger on the table.<br>"Hmm, I want you to choose a boys name." Annie stated.  
>"I like, Ichabod." Mitchell said.<br>"_Ichabod?" _Annie asked weirdly, Mitchell chuckled. "If you say so." She jotted it down in her 'list book'.  
>"Um, I think for a girl. Katrina." Mitchell nodded and so Annie jotted it down. Annie could've done this all day, she enjoyed spending her human days with Mitchell… And it was when she lay in bed that night… She contemplated the thought. Mitchell was an eternal being, and she was not. She was a mere mortal… She would grow old, yet Mitchell would stay next to her, eternally frozen like a photo. She would die, and yet he would live on… Never changing, never aging, never dying… Never ending. After the baby had been born, she would dare to ask. After the scenario with Owen, that changed her life, made her scared to ask anything. But Mitchell was kind and loving…<br>"_And all those things you thought Owen was… Until you discovered the cold blooded murderer for who he was." _Annie's other personality told her.  
>"<em>Mitchell isn't like that…"<em> Annie argued.  
><em>"Mm, but admit it… You know what he did with the massacre box 20 killings."<em> Annie gasped.  
>"<em>No… I don't want to know. He isn't like that anymore!"<br>"Oh but he is… The half-hearted killer, the mask he wears for you… Pretending to love you, of course he's like that! It's in his nature! He'll never change… Stake him! Stake him now… because murder, begets murder Annie…" _  
>"NO!" Annie shouted aloud, climbing out of bed and curling into a ball on the floor. Mitchell stirred and awoke, wide eyed, he pondered what his Fiancée was doing.<br>"Annie… What's wrong?"  
>"Tell me! Tell me you can't see it!"<br>"I can't see it?"  
>"I won't stake him! I WON'T!" Annie curled up tighter… Tears forming in her eyes, her head spinning… Mitchell. Had. Changed. He wasn't like he used to be… He wouldn't commit crimes like the massacre box 20 again. She would make sure of it. <p>

**Phew that was a long one! Okay guys! Thoughts would be helpful! I totally was thinking of the secret window when her other side of her was talking to her… :P xx Thanks guys**


	5. 5: Poltergeists

**Hey guys! I'm back, with Chapter 5! I want to make things get a little creepy in Chapter 5 and 6… I don't know how. But I will somehow.**

"I can't believe you're actually _going!_" George exclaimed, tears in his eyes.  
>"Goodbye Annie, Mitchell. Hold up well…" Nina smiled.<br>"We're going to have this huge house all to ourselves!" George exclaimed again, a tear actually escaping.  
>"Don't go rippin' people's heads off okay?" Mitchell joked throwing George a smile before they both walked away, carrying their boxes to their taxi, a removal van following keenly behind.<p>

2 Weeks later:

"We're finally settled Mitchell… I can't believe it." Mitchell pulled Annie into a kiss, then a large embrace.  
>"<em>Murder begets murder…" <em>A lingering memory called out. Annie pulled away.  
>"I'm going upstairs to put away some things." She said plainly climbing up the stairs, she turned right and went into a large double bedroom. Sunlight streamed in from the sliding doors of the balcony. Annie closed the door gently behind her and set down a little box of objects before turning around to face the bed. There was someone in it…<br>"Hello?" Annie asked stepping forward and prodding the lump underneath the covers. The body sat up abruptly, fought off the duvet and glared at Annie with dark menacing eyes.  
>"<em>Who the bloody hell are you!" <em>She shouted.  
>"Who am <em>I?<em> Who are _you?" Annie asked _ultimately shocked. When the illuminated glowing figure came closer she screamed.  
>"Mitchell!" Annie shouted opening the door and running down the stairs in a matter of urgency.<br>"What is it?" He asked, clearly concerned.  
>"A-a-a… <em>Ghost!<em>" Annie stammered.  
>"But… That's not possible."<br>"I saw her alright Mitchell! So don't question it!" Cautiously Mitchell stepped upstairs, gingerly placing a foot on the next step, then the next. He cautiously opened the door, to see a raging female standing in front of him.  
>"Now… Let's deal with this situation calmly and rationally."<br>"_I'll show you rational!"_ She shouted charging at Mitchell with a baseball bat, Mitchell retreated running down the stairs.  
>"Woah, woah, woah!" Annie nearly fell over as Mitchell charged past her, trying to escape the wrath of the fumed and raging ghost chasing after him. They both skidded to a halt as replacing the front door, a white door with the name: <em>Rebecca Cohen <em>written on a shiny golden plaque appeared.  
>"It's my door!" She squealed in excitement, she said not another word to Annie nor to Mitchell and she opened it and slipped through, closing it behind her…<br>"Oh my… Wow. What a palaver!" Annie exclaimed sighing with relief.  
>"Let's hope there's not more…" The house was perfect, coated with it lightly yellow painted walls, its white banister and twisting staircase, large kitchen, sitting room and fireplace. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Annie had only wished for this in her dreams.<br>"I'm going to be a housewife!" She squealed rubbing the bump of her belly.  
>"Growing bloody fast.. D'ya think that's normal?" Mitchell asked, an Irish accent slipping through.<br>"Yeah… Must be…" Annie paused, "It's probably half vampire half human or something." The thought worried Mitchell, he'd heard the stories of humans carrying vampire babies… They'd eat away at the intestines… But that generally happened with in the first two weeks of pregnancy, and Annie was way beyond that.  
>"Well, I'm going to make some Parsley Sauce!" Annie exclaimed cheerfully heading toward the kitchen, she was overjoyed at the sight of a brand new cooker, cupboards and flooring.<br>"Did I ever tell you I love you Mitchell?" She asked.  
>"On many occasions." Mitchell said kissing her with a passion he never knew he possessed. Life could give such wonders, like the little life that his fiancée was carrying, that they created together, like his new home, like Annie herself.<br>"You're so perfect Annie, like my guardian angel." He smiled stroking her intricate and delicate face so gently, as if not to harm it or break it. As if it was too fragile to be touched.  
>Mitchell wondered if he should explore the house for more… <em>poltergeists... <em>He shuddered at the word.

**I know it was a short one… But when it's half past bloody eleven and you're listening to the being human soundtrack and **_**really **_**I mean **_**really**_** need the toilet, you don't want to write too much now… :P**


	6. 6: Mistake?

**add, cuz it just ain't going to work for me… :P**

The weeks were flying by and life was becoming amazingly _normal_ for Annie. She felt

happier than she had ever been in her entire life, she was going to live a normal life with Mitchell, and not even her other self you stop her. Well… Maybe it could, but she didn't want it to, she just wanted Mitchell and a family. She stirred the sauce she'd made and put it into a little pot before placing it into the oven. She felt so thrilled, when she thought about something she'd never done before. She rushed into the hallway, and hesitated, leaning against the wall. But she gingerly stepped in.  
>"I want to iron your newspaper!" She said blissfully snatching the newspaper from Mitchells hands and tucking it into her pinafore apron. She pulled the ironing board out from the airing cupboard and stood it up, plugged in the iron and laid out the newspaper. Mitchell watched wide eyed, and said nothing. He sighed heavily and crossed his right leg over his left. He sipped his coffee, then placed his mug back down. He sat patiently, wondering what was with the tradition of ironing newspapers.<br>"Annie, why're you ironing my newspaper?" He asked plainly.  
>"Because it dries the ink so you don't get smudged fingers, and it makes the paper crisp and easier to turn!" She beamed happily, as Mitchell looked at his black smudged thumbs, putting the iron down she set the newspaper before him. "There." She said happily unplugging the iron and folding up the ironing board.<br>"Anyway, I'm going to work. Need to speak to George anyway 'cuz I have a few things I have to pick up from the house." Mitchell stated standing and brushing down his jeans. He pulled on his fingerless gloves and saw the look of upset of Annie's face.  
>"Oh no, don't get me wrong! It was really sweet of you, if yet a little crazy…" He smiled sandwiching Annie's cheeks between his hands.<br>"I'm coming with you…" She said, smiling. Mitchell raised his eyebrows.  
>"You want to come with me to get stuff from the house?"<br>"Yeah, then I'll stop by there while you go to work and you can come get me after." Annie pulled off her apron and looked at her dress.  
>"I look like a nineteen sixties housewife…" She beamed following Mitchell. Mitchell seemed… She didn't know how to describe it, miserable and solemn. He'd always been like that, since day one of their relationship… And Annie was over-enthusiastic, whereas maybe she wasn't taking into consideration how Mitchell was feeling. She was quiet the whole drive back to the B&amp;B house, Mitchell only smiled before he drove away leaving Annie on the doorstep. Something was haunting him, he wasn't like he used to be… She was about to place her key in the lock when a snobby neighbour shouted from over the street.<br>"Oi, yeah you, what d'ya think you're doin'? You don't live there do ya, so I in ma right mind can call the police!" Annie startled, spun around to face the woman across the other side of the street.  
>"Yes, I am George's friend, he asked me to come collect some things from the house." Annie called back warily. Annie slipped her key in the lock and stepped into the door before the nosy neighbour could comment on anything else. She inhaled the scent of her old home, this big old house was now only home to three people, George, Nina and their baby Eve. It was like a rubix cube coming together, George and Nina had a family, and Mitchell and Annie were about to have a child as well. She placed her keys on the dish on a small table next to the door. Then she continued to walk into the living room.<br>"Nina?" She called, there was no response. Nina had no reason not to be at the house, because Annie could clearly hear baby Eve upstairs making her baby noises through the baby monitor.  
>"<em>Nina?" <em>She called again, quite worried and yet suspicious. "NINA!" There came no reply but the echo of Annie's voice through the fireplace. The house seemed eerily quiet, this wasn't normal… At all. Maybe Nina was asleep, the thought reassured Annie as she climbed the stairs, each step she made echoing in the cupboard below. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused at the landing, gingerly pushing open Nina's bedroom door. No sign of Nina… That's when Annie was sure she'd heard the front door slam, then the keys click in the lock.  
>"Mitchell?" She called out, her voice shaking. There came no reply. In panic she ran down the stairs and into the hall, she stared at the empty dish where her keys had been. She dialled Mitchells mobile on the house phone and impatiently waited, tapping her foot.<br>"_Mitchell! Help, I'm at the house, and Nina isn't here and… I'm locked in!"  
><em>"Calm down Annie, I'm-" Then the power cut off. She ran over to the television and furiously pressed the on/off switch, but nothing happened.  
><em>"Annie… Annie…" <em>Whispers echoed through the house. Dogs kept barking, the world spinning…. And suddenly… a voice. Singing Frere Jacques…  
><em>"What's that barking?<br>It's all starting…  
>Like a row,<br>Of dominoes…  
>Can you stop them falling?<br>Someone's due a mauling!  
>Here it comes,<br>The wolf shaped gun!"_ A loud bang sounded and Annie fell backwards, mumbling that she couldn't hear it. Then it continued to chant,  
>"<em>Annie listen,<br>Here's your mission,  
>Mitchells toast,<br>If you're a scaredy ghost…  
>Come to purgatory,<br>Stop stuff getting gory!  
>Or the big bow wow<br>End his story now!" _She continued to shuffle backwards, mumbling she couldn't hear it, crying, tears streaming down her fear stricken face. There was a loud hammering on the door and Annie got up and ran toward it, Mitchell was there.  
>"I haven't got keys!" She sobbed, maybe there was a spare set in the house! She began to run back toward the living room, exploring every inch of every corner.<br>"There are no keys Mitchell!" When she ran back, she could only hear mumbling through the glass, that's when she realised Mitchell couldn't hear her, and she couldn't hear Mitchell. She could hear him trying to fit a key in the lock but it wouldn't go. A slip of paper came through the bottom of the door, and Annie eagerly picked it up.

' THE HOUSE KEY WONT FIT! '  
>Was scribbled onto the paper, Annie panicked and as she spun around she saw a door, where the living room archway had been. <em>Purgatory<em> was labelled clearly on the front.  
>"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" She screamed as the door opened, a large suction tried to pull her in and helplessly she clung to the banister of the stairs. With her foot she attempted to push the door shut. It closed with a bang, and Annie decided she'd hide underneath the stairs. She opened the door and scrambled in, there was something warm next to her. She put her hands out, unable to see what it was, she decided she'd feel it. It was a body.<br>"Mm! Mmm!" It mumbled.  
>"Nina?" Annie asked, pulling a neckerchief from Nina's mouth.<br>"Annie! They want you back, back dead!"  
>"What! Why?" Annie asked, panting and scared, Nina looked at Annie in the darkness, hesitating as if whether or not to tell her.<br>"Mitchell's hope and love brought you back… They didn't mean to send life's door, it was a mistake! I mean, how can you return from the dead after _five_ years Annie? You've changed how the present works, as Owen has been accused of trying to murder his fiancée… Because you got up, unharmed and went to the police accusing Owen of murder. It's changed the present Annie!" She exclaimed.  
>"We have to get out of here, have you got a spare key."<br>"Always carry one on me." She said, standing up and pushing open the door, she rushed over to the front door and pushed the key into the lock. She twisted it and the door swung open, Mitchell was sat at the door.  
>"Life's door wasn't meant to come for you was it?"<br>"No…" Annie said firmly.  
>"There's only one way you can prevent death trying to take you back…"<br>"_HOW!" _Mitchell asked eagerly standing up.  
>"You won't like it…" Nina said… "You'll have to turn her Mitchell…"<p>

**I wanted to make this one the longest and the best, and I wanted to also add in scenes from the show. Such as the ironing the newspaper, and the parsley sauce… But here it is, the longest and the best at the moment! Please review and give me suggestions. I will take as many suggestions into consideration as possible. Thanks so much xx**


	7. Who am I anymore?

**I'm sorry, this is the first update in a very long time. If you don't want to read personal stuff and reasons why, skip this. But it might give you an insight as to how often I update in the future:  
>I'm learning Korean and Japanese, I'm learning the Hangul for Korean, and the speaking for Japanese. This takes up a lot of my time, as does my piano practice. School and friends also takes up a lot of time too, if you guys really, really… Want to see more that badly, give me a quick PM with ideas that will speed updates, and I'll credit you! 3 If you sat through that… Thanks x ;)<strong>

"T-turn her?" Mitchell stammered, he glanced at Annie, then down to her baby bump, "But what of the baby?"  
>"I don't know, I'm not a vampire," Nina shuffled and looked at the floor, "All I know is, that this is a big risk you're taking here, are you willing?"<br>Mitchell sighed, paused, scrunched his fists into balls and through gritted teeth he said, "If it'll save Annie… And, baby."  
>"Mitchell," Annie took Mitchell by the arm and pulled him aside for a moment, Nina stood in the corner for a bit, "You are willing to do this for me, I don't want to force you, or hurt you. Worse, our relationship." She looked up and into his dark, solemn eyes. They resembled no trust, no emotion and no feeling. From Mitchell came no reply but a nod, and they decided that they'd prepare in the company of Nina and George, in case anything went wrong.<p>

The day went slowly for Annie, and eventually she came to realise how she wished to be her old self again, the one that used to haunt the kitchen, making tea and coffee. The one that was known for using all the mugs, and cluttering every available surface with dirty cups, mugs, plates and spoilt tea and coffee. She breathed a long and heavy sigh as she watched everybody go about their daily routine. It was just like before, except this time: Annie had no purpose as a human being, maybe this wasn't her fate. She wrapped her arms around her belly and smiled, a weak, vague smile… Fake even, if that's how it need be put.  
>"Maybe this wasn't my supposed fate," she murmured, her lips barely moving. Who had she killed, in order to take their place amongst the living… Who's life had she ended, for the one she shouldn't be living. With sad, lonely thoughts, Annie proceeded to the kitchen to make more tea that nobody would drink. She didn't feel herself anymore.<p> 


End file.
